Derrotada
by lynavra
Summary: En cuanto te detienes y alejas las manos del piano de Edward, vuelven a aumentar los murmullos de la gente. Te miran y sabes lo que están pensando, como si no fueses a saberlo.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto es mío, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_**Aviso**__: esto se desarrolla en los primeros capítulos de"Breaking Dawn", así que si todavía no has leído el libro, quizá no quieras leer esto._

_-.-.-_

**Derrotada**

Te pasas la mano suavemente por el recogido del pelo mientras te echas el último vistazo desde un pequeño y redondo espejo metálico que llevas en tu bolso. Es casi tan antiguo como tú, pues te lo regaló Esme al poco tiempo de instalarte con ellos hace ya tantos años. Aún lo recuerdas.

Pones una mueca que desfigura tu impresionante rostro y cierras de un golpe seco las dos caras del espejito, para justo después echarlo dentro del bolso al tiempo que respiras hondo.

Enseguida notas un brazo agarrándote de los hombros y ves a Emmett sonriéndote, lo que consigue que, más o menos, destenses los músculos.

—¿Preparada? —te pregunta y estás a punto de patearle el culo para lanzarlo por la ventana; pero no lo haces, claro. Hay demasiada gente que podría verte en ese momento y no parecería un acto excesivamente humano.

—Por supuesto.

—A Edward le hace ilusión que te encargues tú.

—Muchísima —replicas con tono irónico, aunque en el fondo para ti este es un momento importante debido a que vas a participar en algo que significa muchísimo para tu hermano. Lo que pasa es que sigues sin estar a favor de lo que van a hacer.

Emmett lanza un gruñido insignificante y tú alzas una ceja, ya que siempre le encuentras gracioso cuando se pone a la defensiva. Sin embargo, pronto dejas de prestarle atención puesto que llegan hasta ti las voces de los invitados a la boda entrando ya a tomar asiento, por lo que supones que debes prepararte de una buena vez.

Le miras y rueda los ojos, te acerca un poco más hacia él y os dais un suave beso en los labios justo antes de que una campanita suene a lo lejos. Seguro que es Alice intentando que le hagan caso. Te alejas de tu marido con paso ágil y sujetándote al mismo tiempo un poco la falda del vestido para no pisártela con los tacones.

En cuanto entras, escuchas los murmullos de la gente al verte, si bien la mayoría van más orientados hacia _ella_ o hacia tu hermano.

Te humedeces los labios y caminas alzando la barbilla, como suele ser habitual en ti. A la mayoría de ellos ni los conoces, sino que únicamente sabes sus nombres porque durante algo más de tres años has tenido tiempo de sobras para aprender un poco sobre los que te rodean, incluso de manera inconsciente o como mero intento de integrarte en una sociedad a la que no podrás volver de manera más que parcial.

Una vez estás frente al piano, te encuentras con Jasper, que espera erguido a que llegues.

Te mira, le devuelves la mirada y hace un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado, señalándote el lugar en el que Edward y Emmett están esperando a que todo empiece.

—A Edward le gustaría que empezases con Pachelbel, dice que es la única pieza que todos podrán reconocer y a Renée le hace ilusión —te susurra tan bajo que ninguno de los vecinos llegará a escuchar. Asientes una vez con la cabeza y estás a punto de acercarte a la banqueta, pero se vuelve a aproximar a ti.

—No necesito partitura para esto, Jasper —casi te sientes ofendida; no hay nadie en la familia, a excepción de Edward, que toque igual que tú. Más aún una pieza tan trillada como esa, que te la sabes al dedillo.

—Lo sé, pero la he dejado ahí simplemente para que la vean.

Te giras de nuevo, ahora ya sí decidida a comenzar con lo que todos esperan de ti, aparte de lo que ya estás haciendo, y notas la mano de tu hermano colocada suavemente sobre tu hombro. No pasa más de un segundo o dos, sin embargo, en vez de mirarle, lo que haces es mantener la vista fija en las teclas blancas y negras. Con él a veces todo es tan fácil, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones no desearías que lo fuera.

Ya se ha marchado y tú ahora alzas los ojos y los orientas hacia donde están todos, encontrándote con Edward, que te vigila en ese momento. Te sorprendes a ti misma pensando "Parece feliz", por lo que sacudes la cabeza y prosigues sentándote en la banqueta.

Finges estirar los dedos para conseguir mayor flexibilidad, pero no es más que una mentira, y empiezas a tocar: suave, muy suave al principio. Tan suave y delicado que consigue la atención de todos; ya sea porque eres tú quien lo está tocando o porque saben que la novia está a punto de bajar.

Intentas focalizar meramente en la melodía porque eso es lo que tienes que hacer e incluso te ayuda a sentirte algo menos incómoda allí dentro formando parte del espectáculo. Eso es lo que hacéis, ¿no? Seguir con el show de vuestras vidas al que ahora se suma voluntariamente Bella a pesar de ser algo que nadie en su sano juicio desearía. Todo con vosotros es apariencia, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Eternamente.

No puede decirse que tengáis una vida real, sino que estáis haciendo creer que es así y, al final, termináis por tragároslo de igual manera que los demás.

No es la primera vez que imaginas que los papeles están cambiados, que tú eres ella y que ella es tú. Todo sería _tan_ fácil; ella tendría lo que quiere y tú también. Sería lo justo, mas es imposible. Eso _sí_ lo es. Tu existencia podría parecérselo a cualquiera que supiera lo que verdaderamente eres y, aún así, llevarías la razón en que no se puede echar marcha atrás y recuperar la humanidad.

Prestar atención a los que te rodean ahora mismo te haría darte cuenta de algunas cosas, si bien no te interesan y prosigues con la pieza de manera mecánica. Igual que lo haría un reproductor de música, sin sentimiento. Nadie va a notarlo, así que ¿por qué has de fingir en eso también? Simplemente haces tu trabajo como integrante del espectáculo, debido a que ahora ya es imposible ser ajeno a él. Tú también has caído en la red, a pesar de no compartir la opinión general.

Te has dejado arrastrar por tu familia y todavía no sabes si era lo que debías hacer.

En cuanto te detienes y alejas las manos del piano de Edward, vuelven a aumentar los murmullos de la gente. Te miran y sabes lo que están pensando, como si no fueses a saberlo. Ni siquiera necesitas sonreír para estar radiante a sus ojos y a los de cualquiera; nadie te va a obligar a sonreír también, eso ya está fuera de cuestión y nadie te lo ha pedido tampoco (aunque estás segura de que Alice lo habría hecho de buena gana). Dudas de que alguna vez te hayan visto sonreír en aquel pueblo o en algún otro, de todas formas.

_No, ahora no_, te reprendes a ti misma. No deseas la animadversión de tu hermano en este instante, incluso tú te das cuenta de que no es momento para entrometerte. Sobre todo porque ya has intentado todo lo que estaba a tu disposición y no has conseguido resultados, así que es absurdo que sigas pensando en ello. Bella no podrá echarte en cara en el futuro que no intentases disuadirla de hacer algo así, al menos es algo que tienes asegurado. Ya has perdido.

Es el momento.

Ya va a bajar y tú empiezas a tocar la marcha de Wagner para que todos se levanten a recibirla. Toda esa gente que no te conoce y no te conocerá nunca, toda esa gente que jamás iría a una de tus bodas por mucho que las celebres cada cierto tiempo. Porque a ti nadie te conoce, así que para qué van a querer compartir contigo uno de los días más felices de tu _vida_.

Todo a tu alrededor huele a flores: una gama entera puebla hoy la casa y deleita al que se detiene a captar sus delicados aromas. Y recuerdas que, de vez en cuando, te gusta sentarte en el jardín simplemente a inhalarlos todos cuando nadie te ve. Normalmente surge una mezcla peculiar de aceite para motor y lilas, pero no te importa porque lo asocias a cosas terrenales.

Seguramente, Edward dirá que eres incomprensible y complicada de contentar, caprichosa e imposible, pero en realidad no es tan difícil hacerte la existencia algo más llevadera. Al menos eso crees. Son los pequeños detalles los que logran que esboces alguna sonrisa y no maldigas a todas horas lo que te ha tocado vivir. Te conformarías con cosas que para los demás no son más que nimiedades inservibles y eso es lo que más te molesta de los humanos: que no aprecian lo que tienen y lo desperdician en cuanto se presenta la menor ocasión. Y te dan igual las razones de por qué escogen comportarse como lo hacen, todos y cada uno de ellos, te da igual porque eso para ti no importa si el premio es tener por delante una vida completa.

Están entrando, puedes escuchar cada uno de sus pasos y el corazón de Bella a punto de salirse de su pecho. También te llega el aroma de la fresia, las rosas y el azahar; Alice no pierde un solo momento para recordárselo a todo el mundo, como si no fuese suficiente con lo que ella misma desprende a todas horas.

Por supuesto, no te giras a mirarlas. No te apetece y no sabes exactamente qué estaría expresando tu rostro si lo hicieras, aunque ya eres una experta en conseguir la más profunda indiferencia hacia cualquier cosa sin importar en absoluto que te esté reconcomiendo por dentro.

No es necesario ser un lince para captar que ya nadie te presta atención, pues es lo que lleva sucediendo desde que ella ha aparecido en vuestras vidas arrasando con lo que todavía pudiera quedarte. Y te das cuenta de que nunca terminarás de acostumbrarte, no está en tu naturaleza, ni siquiera en su propia boda.

Una vez llegan junto a tu hermano, te detienes y levantas lo más silenciosamente posible. Intentas deslizarte hacia la silla vacía al lado de Emmett y te sientas sin hacer un mísero comentario.

Él te mira y escruta tu rostro, pero has regresado al modo impasible aunque sólo sea para guardar las apariencias delante de la gente; no estaría bien dejar claro que tu posición hacia la boda es totalmente opuesta, seguro que no lo entenderían. Y no es que te importe si lo comprenden o no, o si eso les supone dudas del tipo que sean, es que ya has decidido no volver a intervenir en nada que tenga relación con las opciones de Bella Swan.

Cruzas las piernas y colocas las manos sobre tu regazo, una encima de la otra, dejando ver el anillo que te regaló tu marido hace un par de años con motivo de uno de vuestros tantos aniversarios.

Desconectas de la ceremonia y miras de reojo a tu alrededor, analizando las caras iluminadas de todos los conocidos de Bella. Todos los que la quieren y se alegran por ella aunque les resulte extraño que hayan decidido casarse tan temprano. Y eso vuelve a recordarte lo solitario de vuestra forma de vida: nada de apego, nada de afecto externo a la familia.

Te sientes sola de repente y agachas la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Notas los ojos de Emmett de nuevo en ti, pero no tienes ganas de decirle nada. Más aún cuando él también ha formado parte en todo esto de manera activa. Realmente, tú eres la única de la familia que no ha hecho algo por la organización y no cuenta demasiado que te hayas encargado de peinarla hace unas horas. Aunque esa ha sido la señal que le has dado de que ya no vas a oponerte más, de que has tirado la toalla y ya no seguirás con tus ideas; se lo has dicho todo y ella no ha sabido reconocerlo, así que ya está, se ha terminado. Esta vez has sido derrotada, y no piensas contraatacar porque no tendría sentido.

Observas a tu familia y no eres capaz de evitar fruncir levemente el ceño y apretar los labios, eso es algo que pocas veces controlas.

Alice ha disfrutado más organizando esta boda de lo que ha podido hacerlo con ninguna de las tuyas y eso también te molesta. Mucho. No es que le hayas dado vía libre alguna vez, sino que únicamente le permitías ayudarte con ciertas cosas, pero aún así no te imaginabas que esta fuese a suponer tanto para ella. Y es que Alice y Bella han congeniado de una manera en que vosotras nunca lo habéis hecho.

Jasper no dice nada pero estás segura de que también está feliz, ya sea por ver a Alice tan radiante o por saber que este momento es el que Edward llevaba esperando tanto. Y no te hace falta investigar para saber cómo se sienten Esme, Carlisle y Emmett porque sus caras ya lo dicen todo. Nunca los has visto así.

Si hace un par de años te hubiesen dicho que algo como esto sucedería, te habrías echado a reír sin poder detenerte en horas.

Al final, la representación que habéis interpretado durante tanto tiempo ha terminado por absorberos sin posibilidad de retorno. Y debes aceptarlo.

—Sí, quiero —dice en un murmullo casi al borde de las lágrimas, algo que tú tampoco pudiste tener siquiera en tu primera boda con Emmett.

Y ese comentario es la culminación del espectáculo del que todos están siendo testigos y del que únicamente vosotros lo seréis de aquí en adelante. Es el cierre a la esperanza y la lógica. Y lo peor es que tú ya no puedes escapar de ello, sino que vas a tener que recordarlo siempre y ver con tus propios ojos lo que esto va a dar como resultado.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: sé que esto es bastante WTF, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Llevaba una semana entera de bloqueo y no conseguía escribir ni dos líneas de nada, por lo que ya pensaba que mi muso se había ido de vacaciones dejándome con ideas de tropecientos fics en mi cerebro. No es gran cosa, pero tenía que sacarlo._

_Me gustó el detalle de que Rose tocase el piano en la boda, probablemente de lo poco que me gustó del libro, porque es como si Meyer dijese que ella no es una amargada y envidiosa, sino que es capaz de sobrellevar las cosas por la familia, aunque sea cuando ya no se puede hacer otra cosa. _

_Y ya sabéis, los reviews adelgazan :)_


End file.
